Rédemption
by Forum-Yaoi-Mania
Summary: Lex est un homme débauché. Le soir d'Halloween, Jack-O-Lantern lui apparaît pour le prévenir qu'il n'a que 7 jours pour changer d'attitude sans quoi le diable viendra faire de lui son héraut.


Titre : Rédemption

Auteur : Caelida

Univers : Smallville

Couple : Lex/Clark

Situation dans l'univers : Là, je sais pas trop XD.

Genre : Surnatural/Romance

Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient mais j'aimerais bien.

Résumé : Lex est un homme débauché qui suit de plus en plus les traces de son père. Un Halloween, Jack O Lantern lui apparaît pour le prévenir que s'il ne cesse pas immédiatement, le diable viendra le chercher et Lex deviendra son successeur. Le jeune millionnaire n'a alors que les sept jours de la fête de Samain pour trouver la rédemption et l'amour.

Nous étions le 29 octobre. Tout Smallville préparait la fête de Halloween, l'attendant avec impatience un peu comme pour Noël. Tout le monde s'affairait sauf un jeune homme solitaire et peu enclin à faire la fête sauf s'il s'agissait de boire toute une bouteille de scotch sans se soucier de rien d'autre. Ce jeune adulte, c'était Lex Luthor, fils de Lionel Luthor et président de la compagnie Lexcorp. Il n'était venu dans cette ville que contraint et forcé par son père. Au début, il avait détesté cette bourgade mais une rencontre fortuite avait changé sa vision des choses. Il avait été sauvé de la noyade par un jeune ange brun de quinze ans, Clark Kent.

Pour lui, çà avait été le coup de foudre mais le jeune garçon ne le voyait que comme un ami. Il s'en était contenté pendant tous les mois que durèrent leur amitié, supportant sans rien dire son coeur brisé à chaque fois que son ange lui parlait de la fille qu'il aimait, Lana Lang, une petite écervelée dont le seul but dans la vie semblait de se plaindre de la mort de ses parents et de tourner la tête des garçons. Non, Lex n'aimait pas Lana mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait même aidé la jeune fille à ouvrir un café. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bonheur mais çà y ressemblait de très près.

Et puis tout avait basculé, d'abord, ce furent les mensonges de Clark. Lex savait bien que son ami lui cachait quelque chose et sa nature curieuse avait vite pris le pas. Savoir ce que lui cachait le jeune homme tourna vite à l'obsession. Cette rage de vouloir à tout prix savoir commença à rendre son ami mal à l'aise ce qui l'éloigna de lui peu à peu. Puis ce fut l'arrivée de son père et des affaires louches dans lesquelles il trempait allègrement et qui voulait absolument voir son fils faire comme lui. Enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau si l'on peut dire, fut la mort horrible de Lana Lang. La jeune fille avait été retrouvée sans vie dans son café le Talon, tandis que lui, Lex Luthor, était étendu à côté, inconscient. Les soupçons s'étaient vite portés sur lui. Tout le monde lui tourna le dos y compris, et c'est sans doute ce qui lui fit le plus mal, son ami Clark. La vérité éclata certes, la jeune fille avait en réalité été tuée par un de ses ex devenu jaloux, mais jamais Lex ne retrouva l'amitié si précieuse de son jeune fermier.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il décida que puisque tous le prenaient pour le digne fils de son père, autant qu'il agisse ainsi. Il ferma son coeur et ses yeux devinrent aussi froids que la glace. Ses employés de maison se désolèrent de le voir changer ainsi mais n'y purent rien changer. Ils restèrent à ses côtés pourtant, ombres fidèles et silencieuses. Lex engagea une jeune femme pour être son garde du corps et interdit l'accès au château à qui que ce soit exception faite de Martha Kent qu'il n'aurait jamais pu chasser.

Deux ans s'écoulèrent ainsi, deux années au cours desquelles, le jeune homme devint l'exacte copie de son père, en pire si c'était possible. Tout le monde à Smallville chuchotait sur son passage, les enfants le craignaient comme s'il était le diable en personne. Il se moquait bien de tout çà, du moins en apparence car tous ces murmures étaient des tortures pour lui mais il ne voulait pas se montrer à nouveau vulnérable. Le plus dur fut peut-être de se montrer froid et cruel à l'égard de Clark mais il y parvint quand même.

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi, il aurait tout à fait pu devenir un vrai sosie de son père et l'histoire se serait arrêtée là. Clark et lui seraient devenus ennemis. Il se serait mis à dos tous ses anciens amis, y compris Bruce Wayne si une créature somme toute étrange, n'y avait pas mis son grain de sel. Le diable en personne voyait un parfait successeur pour son héraut Jack-O-Lantern, dans ce jeune homme si prometteur. Nul doute qu'après sa mort, il serait bien plus efficace que le vieux Jack qui ne cessait de lui jouer des tours. Ce fait parvint rapidement aux oreilles du héraut qui prit la nouvelle plutôt mal. Jack-O-Lantern ne laisserait personne prendre sa place, il l'avait payé bien trop cher.

Ce fut donc lors de la première heure du premier jour de Samain que le héraut du Diable apparut à un jeune homme déboussolé, rendu hagard par l'alcool. Lex ne sursauta même pas, prenant le squelette en face de lui pour la mort ou un assassin avec un sens de l'humour passablement douteux.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore Halloween, n'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour le déguisement ?, demanda-t-il avec son flegme habituel.

-Et bien, jeune Luthor, on ne peut pas dire que la vision horrible du héraut des Enfers vous émeuve plus que çà, je me trompe ?

-Pas vraiment, non. L'enfer, j'y suis déjà. Si vous êtes réellement ce que vous dites, vous devez alors savoir que rien ne m'effraie.

-C'est vrai. Écoutez bien jeune Alexander Luthor, je suis venu passer un marché avec vous. En échange de votre promesse de vous améliorer pour que le Diable ne vienne pas prendre votre âme, je vous dirai comment faire en sorte de vous débarrasser de cette menace et je vous montrerai votre avenir actuel, cela vous convient-il ?

-Mon futur, je le connais déjà... Mais dites-moi, pourquoi le héraut des Enfers voudrait-il m'empêcher le Diable d'avoir mon âme ?

-Parce que sinon, vous prendrez ma place, répondit Jack sans se démonter. Écoutez mon petit, le Diable vous apprécie, il vous veut comme héraut à ma place et cela je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Comprenez-moi, j'ai bossé dur pour pouvoir rester sur Terre et je n'aimerais pas perdre ce privilège.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne souhaite pas devenir héraut des Enfers ?

-Tout simplement ? Parce que si vous continuez dans cette voie, vous le deviendrez, je peux vous l'assurer mais vous tuerez la personne qui vous est le plus cher.

-Je vois mais qu'est-ce que je gagne si j'accepte de changer ?

-L'amour, répondit Jack en contemplant ses doigts. Si vous changez, le jeune Clark Kent, qui se considère toujours comme votre ami, réalisera les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour vous. Votre histoire sera contée même après des générations et la nature particulière de ce jeune homme lui permettra de porter la génération prochaine des Luthor. Tu as tout à perdre à rester comme tu es aujourd'hui.

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un de vos tours ? Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas vous jouer de moi ?

-Nous allons signer un contrat dont vous garderez l'exemplaire, je suppose que vous savez à quel point nous aimons les contrats, nous autres créatures des Enfers ?

-En effet.

-Bien, voici le deal, vous avez très exactement les sept jours de Samain pour réussir à donner deux preuves de votre changement, une pour votre générosité, une pour votre courage. La première ne devrait pas être trop dure, il vous suffira de donner régulièrement à une œuvre de charité quelconque. L'autre sera plus coton car elle ne devra pas être préméditée ni orchestrée. Si vous réussissez à donner ces deux preuves et faire en sorte que l'être aimé verse une larme pour vous dans le temps imparti, la bougie que je vais vous donner disparaîtra mais si vous échouez, la flamme s'éteindra et votre vie avec. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

-On a toujours le choix mais là, c'est votre avenir qui est en jeu. C'est à vous de voir si vous voulez ou non changer.

-Il n'y a aucune contrepartie ?

-Vous ne pourrez parler de ceci à qui que ce soit mais étant donné que je ne veux absolument pas vous voir perdre, je vais vous donner une chose. Ce dossier qui contient toutes les preuves de la culpabilité de votre père concernant des fraudes et quelques crimes qui lui permettront de passer un long séjour en prison. Je pense que vous en ferez bon usage. »

Jack écrivit le contrat qui devait le lier à Lex Luthor et le lui présenta. Le jeune homme le relut attentivement avant d'y apposer sa signature. Le démon signa à son tour et fit apparaître une citrouille creusée avec une bougie à l'intérieur avant de disparaître, laissant le jeune Luthor en proie à ses doutes. Au loin, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez sur le premier jour de Samain. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Les six premiers jours, Lex les passa à financer plusieurs œuvres de charité et se débarrassa de la plupart de ses affaires malhonnêtes. Il confia également le dossier que Jack lui avait donné à la police de Métropolis qui le trouva fort intéressant. Quelques heures plus tard, son père était mis sous les verrous et il prenait le contrôle de la Luthorcorp qu'il assimila à sa propre entreprise. Son ami Bruce Wayne l'aida grandement à reprendre en main ses affaires d'une manière honnête. Il se réconcilia même avec Clark qui lui sourit en voyant son ami de retour.

La semaine de Samain avait commencé le vendredi matin et nous étions mercredi soir. Lex regardait avec un peu d'angoisse la citrouille grimaçante qui contenait la bougie égrainant les heures de sa vie. Il avait fait montre de toute la générosité possible et y avait trouvé même du plaisir en voyant le visage des enfants de l'orphelinat à qui il avait fait un don très conséquent. Il ne savait guère comment faire montre de courage. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par sa garde du corps, Eanna Greenbird.

« Monsieur Lex, le jeune monsieur Clark est ici. Il semble qu'il souhaite vous parler.

-Merci Eanna, dites-moi, combien de fois devrais-je vous dire d'arrêter de m'appeler monsieur Lex ?

-Une fois de plus, je le crains, dit la jeune fille en souriant. Je le fais entrer et je vais voir si on a besoin de moi. »

La discrétion de la jeune fille était sans doute ce que Lex préférait chez elle. Eanna ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond et mieux que tout, elle n'avait jamais cédé aux chantages de son père, préférant venir directement lui dire ce qu'il en était à chaque fois que Lionel essayait de l'acheter. C'était Bruce qui lui avait recommandé la jeune fille qui était une parente éloignée de son majordome. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi.

Il sourit en voyant entrer Clark. Le jeune homme était rayonnant depuis quelques temps et Lex s'attendait de plus en plus à l'entendre lui annoncer une quelconque bonne nouvelle. Il s'apprêtait à lui souhaiter bonsoir quand une explosion retentit. Les deux jeunes hommes furent plaqués au sol tandis que la terre s'ouvrait en deux vomissant un flot de fumée putride aux relents de souffre. Une ombre s'étendit jusqu'aux murs et des cris horribles retentirent. Un homme d'une beauté presque angélique sortit du gouffre qui s'était créé. Jamais dans sa vie Lex n'aurait imaginé le Diable ainsi, un être blond aux yeux d'encre.

Le jeune millionnaire sentit un frisson courir le long de son échine alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de la créature. Un mal millénaire brûlait violemment dans ses pupilles de ténèbres. Clark semblait s'être évanoui sous le coup et un mince filet de sang coulait le long de son front. Le Diable arborait un sourire moqueur et Lex eut une soudaine envie de lui tordre le cou. L'être eut un sourire presque vainqueur en sentant ses émotions devenir meurtrières.

« Vas-y Lex, tues-moi et tous tes efforts seront vains, dit-il en souriant doucement. Tues-moi et tu seras à moi pour l'éternité. Jack croyait vraiment qu'il pourrait passer un contrat sans que je le sache ? Et ton petit ami ne pourra rien faire.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-À qui ? Clark ? Je lui ai seulement enlevé son invulnérabilité grâce à cette jolie petite pierre verte que je porte au cou. »

Lex remarqua aussitôt l'objet en question. Il en connaissait la nature et savait déjà que cette pierre rendait son ange malade. Il se releva tant bien que mal. Ses jambes tremblèrent un peu sous l'effort et sa tête tourna mais il s'en moquait comme de sa première chemise. Son ange était en danger. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite ne fut pas l'idée du siècle mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lex se précipita vers le Diable qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il prit la pierre et la jeta par la fenêtre.

La créature, furieuse, se transforma en un monstre des abysses. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent violemment et ses ongles s'allongèrent en griffes. L'être, mauvais perdant, se jeta sur le jeune adolescent qui se réveillait peu à peu et qui les regardait avec inquiétude. Clark n'avait pas totalement récupéré de la kryptonite que portait la créature. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit la créature horrible se précipiter vers lui. Il les ferma, attendant un impact qui ne vint jamais. Lex s'était mis entre l'être et lui, recevant le coup fatal.

Des hurlements déchirants retentirent dans la pièce tandis que le rire hystérique du Diable s'élevait dans la pièce. La créature s'approcha du corps tremblant du jeune millionnaire qui perdait son sang. Il avait gagné, le jeune homme était à lui. Un courant d'air charriant des plumes s'interposa soudain entre sa proie et lui. Les yeux rouges de la créature plongèrent dans ceux ambrés d'une garde du corps transformée en créature ailée.

« Lex Luthor ne t'appartient pas Satan !, dit-elle en protégeant les deux êtres.

-Il n'est pas non plus une créature de Dieu. Son coeur n'est pas pur, ce n'est pas un agneau, Gabrielle.

-Peu importe, il peut changer, il l'a déjà démontré, son coeur est bon. Qui plus est, le contrat vient d'être rempli.

-Comment ?

-Clark Kent a versé des larmes pour lui et il a prouvé son courage en protégeant ce garçon. La semaine de Samain touche à sa fin. Le portail entre les mondes va bientôt se fermer et tu connais les règles.

-Tu me le paieras Gabrielle !

-Je ne le sais que trop bien. »

Le Diable repartit là d'où il était venu. L'ange soupira doucement et se retourna vers les deux jeunes humains. Elle eut un doux sourire en voyant Clark serrer son ami contre lui. Eanna soigna le jeune millionnaire tandis que Gabrielle quittait son corps. Samain avait permis à l'ange de veiller sur Lex Luthor mais il devait maintenant repartir aussi. Lex Luthor fut envoyé à l'hôpital où Clark l'accompagna. Les semaines qui suivirent passèrent comme un éclair. Les deux anciens amis ne se quittaient plus. Clark avoua son secret à Lex et le millionnaire révéla toutes les zones d'ombre qui peuplaient sa vie à son jeune ami.

Quelques semaines seulement après les événements de la semaine de Samain, Clark et Lex discutaient tranquillement dans la salle de billard du millionnaire. L'adolescent avait fait la connaissance de Bruce Wayne et de son protégé, Dick Grayson, quelques jours plus tôt et il avait apprécié la personnalité assez particulière du jeune garçon. Il s'en était fait un ami. Lex avait été ravi de voir ses deux amis s'entendre si bien. Alors qu'il parlait à son jeune compagnon, il remarqua le regard assez particulier que le garçon posait sur lui.

Lex sourit, une lueur prédatrice dans son regard. Il s'approcha doucement de sa proie tandis que celle-ci reculait, la respiration saccadée. Ils en avaient tous deux envie depuis si longtemps qu'ils ne se préoccupèrent pas de belles paroles, elles viendraient après, le lendemain, entre les draps froissés et un rire dans le coeur. Lex tira Clark vers sa chambre où ils se jetèrent sur le lit en riant. Des vêtements furent arrachés, des soupirs s'échappèrent.

Lex prit son temps pour honorer le corps bronzé sous lui, s'attachant à chaque endroit sensible. Il voulait faire en sorte que leur première fois soit des plus merveilleuses, il voulait la graver dans son coeur. Il l'aima avec tendresse et lenteur. Clark crut mourir plus d'une fois alors que son amant le torturait de la plus belle des façons. Sa peau brûlait sous les attentions de son amour. Quand enfin, Lex se perdit dans la chaleur moite de ses cuisses, ils eurent tous deux l'impression de revivre. Le millionnaire crut jouir tout de suite tant le corps de Clark était chaud et serré. Leurs ébats furent à leur image, passionnés.

Quand le jour se leva enfin, Lex eut un sourire attendri en voyant l'état de son jeune compagnon. La citrouille avait disparu depuis longtemps et le millionnaire ne pouvait que remercier Jack. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux et les années qui passèrent ne fit qu'accroître ce bonheur. Il y eut des hauts et des bas bien sûr, comme la décision de Clark de devenir superman. Les Halloween qui suivirent, ils les fêtèrent avec plus de joie que tous leurs voisins. Leurs sept enfants trouvèrent ce fait étrange mais connaissant l'histoire, ils ne pouvaient qu'en être attendris.


End file.
